Wilting Flowers
by naturesrevenge
Summary: She was a vampire hunter and in her eyes all vampires were beasts. But what secrets will unfold when this hunter attends Cross Academy? (((Note: Please review it helps encourage me to write more frequently. Thanks!)))
1. Chapter 1

I sighed holding my sword tightly in my hands before slashing the monster in front of me turning it to dust in mere seconds. "So tiresome" I said aloud to myself looking at the pile of dust before me " He didn't even have the humanity left to talk back. What a boring assignment". I turned back towards the door letting out a small yawn before putting my sword back into it's holder. Most assignments were like that though. Former humans turned into vampires will inevitably turn into a level E and it was my duty to destroy them when all their humanity had vanished leaving them as nothing more than monsters. Beasts in human form. My body heated with hatred at the thought.

'_Vampires, such vile creatures.' _

My hands coiled into fists. I stopped under a tree and took a deep breath to calm myself as I slid down into a seated position. This was a normal routine for me these days. I could see my home from where I sat and it calmed me after killing or encountering vampires. I sighed once more before getting up and making my way down to my home. Once I reached the door my adoptive father, Toga Yagari glanced at me. I just nodded my head to respond to his silent question, "It was quite quick and easy this one" I replied setting my sword on the table before me "He had lost his humanity entirely and was nothing but a growling beast ravished by unmentionable blood lust" I said without much emotion.

I saw my father nod once as he lit a cigarette before he spoke, "Do you remember Zero Kiryu?"

My eyes widened, "Y-Yes, of course."

"He has become a vampire." My body froze. Zero? a vampire? But how?

"If seems although he was the only survivor in his family. It seems he did not get out untouched"

I looked down nodding. I understood what he was telling me. The pureblood who killed Zeros family left him cursed as a vampire. Before I knew it a single tear ran down my face. Without another thought I went to grab for my sword and turn out the door but Toga was faster than me and held be in place by my wrist before I could do anything foolish.

"We are going to Cross Academy to keep an eye on him. You will enroll as a student and gardian and I a teacher."

I simply nodded and fell into my fathers arms waiting for the silent tears to fade. I took a deep breath into him and sighed. "I will pack immediately and be ready by morning" He gave me a sad smile and nodded as I turned away from him to go into my room. Cross Academy. I had heard of it many times. The head master Kaien Cross, former hunter created a school for humans and vampires in the hopes to show that we could all coexist peacefully. I admired his pacifist ideals however, I had killed far to many beasts to believe that vampires were anything but monsters.

Once alone in my room I stopped at my vanity to see the picture of myself as a child with twins on either side of me. '_Zero and Ichiru Kiryu the famed hunter twins'_ . My father was our mentors and we became very close. Their parents often joked that one day I would marry one of the boys. I felt another tear roll down my cheek it had been 6 years since that photo was taken and the last day I saw the Kiryu family. I held the picture frame gently in my hand before placing it into a bag. I packed quickly and sat down on my bed letting everything sink into my mind. Zero was a vampire. Zero Kiryu who I hadn't seen in six years. Who's famous hunter family was killed by a pure blood vampire. I clutched my hand over my chest. My heart hurt for Zero. He was once my best friend but now the end was near. Every day he is alive is another day he is fated to become a Level E. I let the tears fall freely not bothering to wipe them away.

_'Zero Kiryu is no longer your sweet little friend. He is a blood thirsty beast in human form'. _

The next morning we arrived at the gates of Cross Academy. It was quite early and no one seemed to be awake yet. I instinctively held the handle of my sword that was placed on my hip. I could smell them…. vampires. Toga put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me there was no need to worry. I just sighed and relaxed under his grip as we walked to the building the headmaster resided. As we walked I couldn't help but wonder if that was how Zero smelt now. I frowned to myself. I really didn't know what to expect from coming here. To be honest I haven't been this scared since the first time I saw a vampire. I shook from my thoughts when my father turned to me and opened the door to the headmasters office

"Oh look how little Kohana has grown! No wonder Toga has been hiding such a beautiful child all to himself for so long!" I blushed a little shocked by the headmasters words and my father cleared his throat being the serious man that he is. "It's nice to see you Cross. It's been a long time"

"Oh no need to be so formal Toga. We are friends aren't we? Now take a seat and I will explain everything to our lovely Kohana" I only nodded sitting next to my father in front of the headmasters desk. "Now, as you may already know this school is meant to house not only humans but vampires as well in the hope to allow us all to peacefully coexist."

I nodded at his words, "Yes, I know. What is my roll here, headmaster? My father told me I am to be a guardian. What is that exactly?"

He paused for a moment and smiled childishly at me, "My dear child. You are to simply be a Day Class student with my daughter Yuki and son Zero" I gave him a questioning look "You see besides you three the other day students do not know that our Night Class are vampires and-" My fist clenched as I spoke cutting off Kian Cross.

"So, I am to preserve their ignorance and keep the vampires away from the humans to ensure the safety of the students. Correct?"

The headmaster looked as if he was about to cry from my harsh tone and I rolled my eyes at the man in front of me. "Oh Kohana! Why are you being so scary? You are just like Zero!"

At this I looked at him shocked and let my saddness cloud over my features slumping further into my seat.

"But Zero is a vampire now." I whispered under my breath as i looked into my lap.

"I am very sorry, Kohana. I know the two of you were close. But Zero is not a level E yet. You still have time to rekindle your friendship" I shook my head at him. "No, Zero is now a vampire. You have to know that for me to be friends with him now would only cause much more sadness when he must be killed. The Zero I once knew is nothing but a monster now."

The headmaster looked at me with shock and sadness, "Very well. I do wish you change your mind on the matter. However that is a choice you will have to make on your own. Now classes will be starting soon. Kohana, here is your uniform I suggest you change into it before you and Toga head to class." I nodded slightly ashamed of my outburst towards the headmaster but he had to know what I said was true. Even if he wasn't now eventually Zero was going to become a level E and as a hunter it is my duty to kill him when that time comes.

"I'll wait for you out here while you change." I nodded and closed the door behind me. I sighed once again undoing buttons of my blouse. My actions were slow as I dressed. It had been a long time since I went to a proper school and though I knew I would be fine with the work I was not looking forward to it. I hadn't been around people my age much since the training with Zero and his brother. I would probably seem weird to most of the students. Once fully dressed in my uniform I looked into the mirror. I laughed a little. I looked so normal. My pastel pink hair had its dramatic waves as usual and my skin was so pale it looked almost translucent especially in contrast to the black day class uniform I was in. In this moment I was no longer a vampire hunter but an ordinary high school student. I just hoped everyone else would think the same.

There as a knock at the door, "We need to get going Kohana. Are you ready?" I took one last look at my reflection before nodding even though I knew Toga could not see me. "Yes, I am coming father" and with that we walked to the class my father would be lecturing this morning.

We got a lot of stares on the way to the classroom. I could see the girls and boys pointing and whispering to their friends. I held a straight face as I walked with Toga showing no emotion to what was going on around me. We stopped in front of the door which I assumed was our class. I could hear excited voices on the other side. My father opened the door wide and as we walked in the room fell silent. All eyes were on us. That was when I saw him. Zero Kiryu. Our eyes met and my chest burned. Toga was introducing us to the class and I turned my gaze away from Zero.

"This is Kohana Yagari. She is my daughter and a transfer student here. Please show her your kindness" I nodded at Toga "Yes,thank you. It is a pleasure to be here. I look forward to attending Cross Academy with you all"

I found an open spot by the window next to a girl with short red hair. She didn't look up from her book which was somewhat of a relief to me because I was in no mood to talk seeing as all the other students were busy asking inappropriate questions to Toga about our personal lives and the fact I could feel Zero burning his eyes into me. The room was getting rather rowdy and I heard the class president yelling at everyone to raise their hand if they had a question. a girl with glasses and two braids raised her hand and stood up.

"Um, that patch your wearing is it some new fashion trend?"

My eyes widened and I looked up to see Zero storming out of his seat as the class grew silent. Of course, I knew why he had a patch over his eye and it was not out of fashion. I kept my eyes glued to the spot Zero had just left and noticed a girl with short brown hair had ran after him. As my father explained that losing his eye was the price he paid for saving an others life. I knew all to well what he was referring too and why Zero Kiryu had ran out the door with such haste.

I didn't see Zero or the girl who followed after him for the rest of the day. Which was fine. I wasn't sure how I would possibly interact with him now knowing what he was. However, instead I was bombarded by people who would ask me questions or tell me how pretty I was.

"You really look like you should be in the Night Class!" I clenched my fist and glared at the girl. She took a few steps away from me and looked as though she was going to cry from my gaze. I simply sighed in response and walked to the dorms to find my new room. I really was exhausted from being around all these people. I enjoyed my solitude and quiet company from my father.

I settled in rather quickly. I was glad they allowed me to have my own room. I don't think I would have been able to handle those girls fawning over those monsters. I looked through my bag and took out the photo from before. A single tear rolled down my eye. He looked virtually the same but he's not. Not anymore. He is a vampire now.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly wiped my face and hid the picture in the bottom of my bag telling whoever was on the other side that I was coming. I swung the door open and saw Toga.

"It's time to fulfill your duties as a guardian. All you have to do is patrol the grounds and make sure no one is out who shouldn't be. I'm sure you can handle it"

"Yes, of course." and with that I walked out of my door to patrol.

I stopped in front of the Moon dorm gate when I saw Zero and the brown haired girl who I figured was Yuki talking very seriously. I silently walked closer and saw Zero was giving her a gun. So he wants her to be the one to kill him? At least he knows his own fate. I took another step towards them before I was seen.

Zero's eyes widened, "Kohana? Why are y-"

He was cut off by Yuki who smiled happily at me, "Oh Kohana! Sorry we didn't get to meet earlier. I am Yuki Cross! Welcome to the disciplinary committee! It'll be so nice having someone else to help out!" I turned my gaze back to Zero not showing any emotion "Yes, Yuki. Thank you."

"We were just going to see the Night Class in their dormitory. Would you like to come and meet them?" I glanced back at her. She was so cheery and innocent it seemed strange. Like she was excited to see those monsters.

"Why, would I need to meet such monsters." I turned back to Zero "They are nothing more than beasts in human form" I could see the hurt on Zero's face. But I didn't look away.

"N-no! They are good vampires! You really should meet them, Kohana" I laughed rather cruelly at Yuki's remark "All vampires are beasts. They lust after blood and cannot control themselves. Do not forget that Yuki."

"No" I looked into her eyes she was so determined "They are not all like that. Kaname is different. Kaname saved my life!" her eyes almost in tears now.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry I have offended you Yuki. Let's go. I will meet the night class if that's what you wish" She smiled so brightly at me I thought my heart would explode.

"Okay! Let's go guys!" I watched her walk ahead as Zero stood next to me "So you know."

I simply nodded my head not daring to look at him as we walked further into the lions den.


	2. Chapter 2

We were approaching the dormitory and I could smell them all too well. _'Vile creatures of the night'. _Without thinking I had a dagger pressed against the neck of a boy with crystal eyes and pale blonde hair. I looked to my left and saw Zero with a gun pointed at the other while Yuki had an electric rod held out defensively. I smirked to myself.

"You three are far too rough" the blonde moved my dagger from his neck though for a moment he seemed shocked to see me standing before him. I didn't think anything of it. I was a stranger of course and as far as they were concerned Yuki and Zero were the only two who knew of their existence. I straightened myself looking defensively towards the boy as Yuki asked what they were doing there. The other explained to us that the vice president of the dorm asked them to be our escorts then turned to me to introduce themselves to me as Hanabusa Aido and Kain Akatsuki. I scoffed at them cautiously giving my name in return. Their eyes widened and I assumed my last name was familiar to them seeing at Toga was a rather famed and strong hunter and thought nothing more of their reactions. The two stepped in front of us and I reluctantly put my dagger back into it's hold on my thigh. Like they said they escorted us to the dorms. I did not like the feeling rising in my chest as we walked through the the court yard. There were many vampires and heat seemed to radiate of me. I got some questioning looks from a few as I strode behind Zero and Yuki not showing the slightest emotion. Finally we stopped in front a cheerful looking blonde who was standing in front of a large banquet table with and assortment of food and a rather extravagant cake laid upon it.

"Yuki and Zero please make yourselves at home! I'm throwing a little party tonight for my birthday!" he clapped his hands together welcoming them "And I see you brought a guest along. Who might this lovely friend be?"

I stood in front of Yuki protectively "I am Kohana Yagari. I am a transfer student and guardian of this school" I voiced narrowing my eyes at him

The boy in front of me laughed and clapped his hands together once again not faltering from my tone "Oh very good! It seems we have even more to celebrate then!"

I stepped back slightly confused. "We came here on business! I want to know what happened today!" Yuki stepped in front of me this time "I want to know why you thought it was okay to destroy that level E. I mean he was a vampire just like you are!"

I looked at Yuki and back at the boy a little shocked. Vampires who kill other vampires? Just then Aido stepped into view and him and some others explained the different rankings of vampires. I knew to well about this already but I could feel the anxiety emitting off of Yuki. She really was such an innocent girl. As they finished a man with dark hair and chocolate red eyes appeared. He assured her that it was his orders they were following and told her and Zero to step forward. I glared from my position when I saw him look back at me. My fist clenched at my side. I could have sworn I saw him smirk at me but even so it left as soon as it appeared. What did this vampire want with them? Everyone was watching the scene unfold. Yuki was sitting next to the man Zero slightly in front watching them. I was only slightly listening to their conversation. Instead I was scanning the court yard for incase I needed a quick exit.

I snapped my head to the three when I heard Zero pull out his gun blowing out many of the candles in the process and pointed it at who i know knew to be a pureblood. Without another thought I was running towards the three with my dagger in my hand. Unfortunately I was stopped by a girl with silver hair comparable to Zero's.

"It's okay Seiren. I said something I shouldn't have" with that the girls treating arm was removed.

"How dare you! Tearing you to shreds wouldn't be enough!" It was the blonde from the gate "However I will restrain myself while attening this academy. I don't want to hinder the headmasters ideology. But remember there is one person that keeps us at this school and he is Lord Kaname. Pure Blood!"

I stared at the boy who just spoke with hate burning my eyes for suggesting such a thing. _'Horrible creatures selfish and prideful'. I_ took a step towards him when I heard the birthday boy clap and announce that this was his party and we were all too enjoy it. I returned to my original spot and straightened my body. I didn't like this place. The smell of vampires suffocated my senses.

It was digesting really. watching these vampires drink artificial blood, nibbling on each others fingers like no one knew they were actually sucking each others blood. It made me sick to my stomach but I couldn't leave Yuki and Zero alone in a place like this.

"Would you like to cut the cake Senri?"

"Sure" I watched Shiki grab the knife and purposefully cut the finger of Ichijo.

"You cut me!"

"Well don't let it go to waste" I scoffed typical vampires. They don't care who they hurt as long as they have anthers blood running through them. I turned away from the scene before me and noticed Zero holding his throat in a struggle before he ran off Yuki no doubt following after. As I went to take my leave a hand coiled around my arm.

"I did not permit such a beast as yourself to touch me" my voice was low and my expression dark "Now let go. I need to find Zero and Yuki"

I heard the man chuckle but he released my arm none the less, "Kohana, you have grown to be such a strong girl. Though I wish you wouldn't be so scary now" My eyes widened and I turned to face him in a split second "What do you mean grown up? When have I met you before, Kaname?" he merely chuckled again and smirked at me.

"You may have forgotten for now. But my dear Kohana, there will be a time when you will remember everything"

I stared back at him horror written across my face. Images of blood splattered across my mind and I took a few steps back holding my head as I tried to control my emotions. Once steady enough I turned not daring to look back. This man, no this beast, Kaname. He scared me more than another vampire I have come across.

* * *

She walked away from Kaname no doubt to find the two other guardians. Her normal grace replaced with ridged movements. Yes, she did indeed seemed shaken from the pure bloods words.

"Is that really her Lord Kaname?" Aido stared at the girls retreating figure. She looked exactly the same as he remembered her. "Yes, Hanabusa however, she is no longer a vampire"

Aido looked towards the ground his fist clenched tightly. "Why would they lie? Everyone said her entire family was killed. But that's her. She is alive! Why did they abandon her like that?"

Kaname placed a hand on the young vampires shoulder. "Sometimes, it is best to keep the ones you love dead than to have them suffer to be kept alive" Aido looked away in shame. "But, surely there could have been other ways"

"Maybe so, but the past is done. However, there will be a day when she returns and all we can do is hope that this new Kohana does not destroy her."


	3. Chapter 3

Once I was out of their lair I dropped to the ground holding my chest. What did that vampire know about me? What had I forgotten in my past. Toga had adopted me when I was merely 4 years old. I have no memories before that but I had always figured that's I was just to young to remember anything before that. I had never thought of it as anything important until now. More images of blood flashed across my mind and I let out a groan holding my chest tighter than before. I took a few deep breaths clearing my mind and falling onto my back so I was staring up into the sky. I closed my eyes forgetting my surroundings for a moment and let my body relax.

*BANG*

I shot up from my spot and ran to the sound dagger ready to strike. My eyes widened when I saw my father facing Zero and Yuki who were submersed into a large fountain. My father looked over to me his face showed his sadness. I took a few steps forward as he turned back to Zero who was holding his shoulder while a scared looking Yuki stands behind him. I fought with myself to run towards him at that moment and tell my father to stop almost forgetting what he truly was.

" Zero even for your thirst of blood do you have a reason to brace yourself?"

I shut my eyes tight knowing what would happen next. I could feel the tears roll down my face. I hadn't been as prepared for his death as I once thought. "I will not let you kill him!"

My eyes shot open hearing the words spell out of Yuki's mouth. Was she really so blind? I didn't move once as Zero pulled himself from her accepting his own fate. Noticing my presence he stared into my eyes I could see all the shame and sadness he was holding within himself and my breath caught in my chest. Would this truly be Zero's death?

"You look things too farrr!" my eyes widened at the headmaster running towards us " I thought their would be a problem and look! This is precisely why I hate vampire hunters! How long are you going to keep a girl in cold water!? Not to mention the state Kohana is in! honestly!"

I look a few steps back wiping the tears away from my face. Yuki and Zero got out of the fountain and Yuki gave my father a stern look before demanding to know who he really was. As Toga answered I stepped next to my him staring at Yuki and explained to her he was Zero's mentor. His voice was harsh as he spoke to her and though I knew he was right it was hard to see the look on Yuki's face. She glanced back at me and I sighed turning away not baring to look at her sad face any longer.

"I will take things from here. Yuki you go back to your dorm" She silently agreed and walked alone to the Sun dormitory. I watch until she was out of view. Head master Cross was taking Zero back with him to his office considering his state he could not go to the boys dorms.

I felt my hand raise to my fathers arm. I looked up at him as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I am sorry you had to see that" I fisted my hands into the sleeve of his shirt shaking my head violently side to side "No, it's just. I wish things didn't have to be this way"

Toga patted my head, "Me either kiddo. But the past is done and now we must face our futures. Never forget that." I only nodded releasing my hand from his arm. "I think it is time for me to go now. Goodnight, father"

"Goodnight, Kohana"

**"What's wrong my little flower? Why are you crying?" a 4 year old Kohana sniffles and looks up at a beautiful woman "I fell playing with Honey an-and scraped my knee"**

**The woman smiled and gently kisses the young girls knee her eyes flashing red making the wound all but heal. **

**"There we go. All better"**

**"Thank you mommy!" she wrapped her arms around her mothers neck before running back to her friend with honey colored hair**

I snapped out of my sleep. It felt so real to me almost like a memory. I shook my head. That couldn't be right that woman, the one I called mother was a vampire. Suddenly images of blood returned to my mind and I winced in pain gripping my pillow. a tear ran down my face and my head was painfully throbbing. It was still early in the morning and the sun was just now rising in the sky. Soon the images disappeared and I was able to calm myself. I sighed and slipped out of my warm bed and hauled my tired body into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and slid my clothes of without much thought. Stepping into the shower I could feel the hot water burn my skin sending shivers down my spine. After a moment I broke my will to stand and sat with my arms wrapped around my legs with my forhead resting against them. It felt good sitting there. Like the water was washing away everything bad. There was no killing, no secrets, no vampires. In that moment I was neither sad, scared or otherwise. For the first time since coming to Cross Academy I was not worried about what the future had in store. I was merely an average teen-age girl.

The rest of the day was much less eventful for me than the one before. People would still stare but no one really bothered to ask me questions or talk to me like before. I sat next to Yuki today and her roommate Yori. She was a nice level headed girl and I appreciated her lack of interest in the night class. However during class I could see Yuki glance to the spot where I'd assume Zero sat regularly. He hadn't shown up the entire day and I'm sure she was worried. Though I figured since last night he would have to be quarantined to ensure the other students safety. I sighed to myself as we walked to the Moon Dormitory to begin our duties. One day she would have to understand what he has become and that she cannot always be by his side.

_'You can't get too close to a vampire because if you do they will surely devour you'. _

"Are you really a vampire hunter?" I glanced at Yuki not letting any emotion show "Mhmm. I even trained with Zero as a child. We were best friends before his family was killed."

"Then how can you treat him like he is a beast?! How can you stand by and let him be killed?!"

I stopped and stared into her eyes without faltering "It is because I care about him that I treat him so harshly. He knows just as well as I do that he cannot be saved from this fate." She tried to retort but I cut her off "I know you must not understand, however Zero is not the same boy you or I may have known. And treating him as though nothing has changed will not help him in the end, Yuki"

Yuki was now crying in front of me, "No, your wrong. Zero is a good person!" I pulled her into me wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Yuki. Let's not talk about this any further we must go and attend to our duties" she nodded and slipped out of my grasp and gave me a smile telling me she was okay.

Once at the gate it was surrounded by excited girls and even some boys trying to push past so they could get a better look at the night class. I rolled my eyes and glared at them causing them to step back into place as Yuki ran to all sorts of areas trying to calm them. I couldn't help but giggle a little watching her. After all the poor girl was waving her arms around like a madman. The crowd only grew more restless when the students actually walked out of the gate. I watched the vampires carefully trying to restrain the students from getting too close. I focused most of my attention on Kaname as he glanced towards Yuki who was far to occupied to notice him. I averted my eyes from him when I noticed Aido staring at me as if he was deep in thought. I narrowed my eyes while pulling a girl back behind me in the process not letting my gaze leave him. He smirked and winked at me before the group had completely passed by. I growled back at him in response blatantly showing my disgust. Some of the other girls noticed and complained that the disciplinary committee always got the attention of the night class and it was no fair because I was so pretty they would never stand a chance. I rolled my eyes at them. I really had had enough and luckily since the Night class had disappeared into their classrooms people were starting to disperse leaving just Yuki and I to patrol.

We decided to go our separate ways considering we would be able to cover more ground. I was worried she might plan to find Zero and do something rash but I had to respect whatever decisions she made regarding him. She wasn't a hunter and had never killed unlike myself. She was so innocent and pure hearted. And though it saddened me, she would have to find out on her own how cruel this world really was.

_'Because in any world were beasts like vampires can exist there will always be darkness'_


	4. Chapter 4

Tonights patrol was rather easy. I managed to find a few girls out past curfew but they were easily intimidated into retiring to the dorms. It was now quite late and I found myself alone in a clearing which over looked the Moon Dormitory. It was nice out and I decided I would sit for awhile. I looked up into the black sky. The moon was full which radiated light through out the clearing. It made me feel peaceful and I lowered my defenses thinking no one would disturb me from my spot. I closed my eyes and smiled from my spot in the soft grass.

"You know it is rather late even for a member of the disciplinary committee"

I shot my eyes open and sat up to see Hanabusa Aido smirking in front of me.

"Or is that you hoped you would see me here?" I scoffed at the idea "As if I would want to see such a vile creature"

He pouted, "Oh Kohana when did you become so scary? You know you sound just like Zero"

I lifted onto my feet without haste and stepped towards him with my dagger. He countered me by grabbing my wrist and forming ice around it. I let out a soft yelp and stopped where I stood.

"You know you smell exactly the same as you used too" he whispered into my ear.

**"Look Hanna! I made you a flower with my ice"**

**A small Kohana's eyes lit up and smiled widely at the boy in front of her.**

**"It's so pretty Honey! Thank you!" She was now holding the flower gently in her hands so not to drop it. "When we are married I'll make you as many as you want!"**

My body felt limp and I fell forward into Aido. He looked shocked and unfroze my hand which led me to drop my dagger in the process. My head throbbed and I let out a small moan. It surprised me how gentle he was with my body as he laid me down so I was leaning against a large tree. His hands supporting my shoulder and lower back.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

I didn't respond my head was pounding and all I could see were flashed of blood racing through my mind. What was happening to me? I took a deep breath trying to control my mind and I opened my eyes only slightly to look at him. My breath caught seeing how close he was and I felt vulnerable under his touch. I took another long breath. I had to be strong now. I mustered enough strength to push him away from me. He looked at me bewildered by my actions and leaned on his hands while sitting in front of me.

"Just leave me alone"

"But there is something wrong! You just dozed out and practically fainted after I froze your hand! What happened Kohana!? Just tell me!"

I glared at the boy in front of me, "What do you and Kaname know of my past that I don't? Ever since I've come to Cross Academy I've been having these delusions- almost like memories of my past before I was adopted." I stopped taking another deep breath so as to not loose control "But they can't be memories. It doesn't make sense. So you tell me Aido. What secrets don't I know about my own past?!"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke refusing to return my gaze "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Only you can uncover those memories"

I practically screamed throwing my head into my hands. This was clearly getting me nowhere and I couldn't stand being so close to him much longer. So without another word I got stood up collecting my dagger as I left him where he sat on the ground. Before leaving I turned to him without emotion on my face.

"By the way. If you ever get that close to me again. I will kill you"

I could see his eyes widen and I smirked disappearing into the forest. It didn't take me long to get to my room. Once inside I went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I could smell Aido on me and it made my stomach twist in disgust. Carelessly leaving my uniform on the floor as I stepped into the steaming water once again letting everything bad wash off my body. I stayed in the shower much longer than needed enjoying its warmth before I stepped out to get ready for bed. As soon as I laid my head on the pillow I felt sleep overcome me.

**"Mommy why are you crying?"**

**"Because mommy is very sad, my little flower. But don't worry. All she needs is a hug from you and she will feel much better" the little girl giggled and ran to her mother hugging her as tight as possible. "Is it all better mommy?"**

**The mother simply nodded nuzzling her daughter "I love you so much my little flower."**

**"I love you too mommy so don't be sad!"**

**"I could never be sad with you in my arms. My sweet little flower."**

**The young girl smiled into her mothers stomach "Daddy says you too might have to go away for awhile. But that I shouldn't be sad because no matter where you are my heart is full of your love so I don't have to worry. So don't worry mommy because even when you can't hug me I am always with you so don't be sad. Okay?"**

**"Okay, I promise. Mommy will never be sad again because I have the most beautiful flower loving me"**

_'Blood. Everything is eventually is poisoned by the blood of a vampire'_

I woke up abruptly. My entire body frozen in pain. I let out a soft cry tears running down my face. All I could see was blood. I didn't know what was happening I felt paralyzed in my bed wet from the sweat emitting from my body. I felt sick, I felt in pain. I thought I must be going crazy. I look few long breaths trying to calm myself. The sharp pains of my body eventually turned into an ache and I laid in bed almost panting trying to control the emotions running throw my body. I looked at my clock which read 4:30 in violent red letters. I shut my eyes tight cursing under my breath. I had only managed to get a few hours of sleep. I took one more deep breath before deciding to remove myself from my bed. My head spun yet some how I managed to make it into the bathroom without much of a problem. I gripped the sides of the sink looking into the mirror. My hair sticking out every which way and I have abnormally large circles under my eyes. I bent down slightly shutting my eyes tight feeling a wave of pain shoot through my body. I opened my eyes only to see blood scattered across the bathroom and felt my body stumble and fall onto the ground. I started crying out wishing for it to stop. I don't know how long I stayed that way but eventually it subsided enough for me to turn the shower on and strip my clothes.

I sat in the shower much like the morning before but this time the water did not feel cleansing. I sat in the shower and cried for god knows how long until there were simply no more tears to shed. I hastily got ready for school not bothering much with my appearance. I looked at the clock one more time noting it was time to leave and strode outside to meet my peers for an other day in class.

I sat next to Yuki and Yori once again not saying a word as slumped into the seat placing my head on the desk. "Are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep last night" I turned my head but didn't remove it from the desk so I could look at Yuki "Just a bad dream is all. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine"

I lazily studied her face. She nodded and turned to the back I'm assuming to check if Zero was there. I knew he wasn't. I lifted my head slightly to look at the front of the class. It was Ethics and my father should have been here by now. I closed my eyes and heard Yuki stand and run out the door. Gaining a little adrenaline I followed after her.

"Yuki, wait where are y-" The was a loud bang and followed behind her into the room

Zero was sitting on the floor with my father holding a gun directly at him which Zero had directed above his head.

"So you stopped waiting for me to kill you. Don't you even remember that day? You swore to me you would never make me regret losing my eye to save your life. that was a solum oath you made that day and promised to uphold. Watching you right now made me want to kill you for real." Toga let go othe run so only Zero was holding it "I have no intention of saving a kid who only wants to take the easy way out. Struggle until you can struggle no more. It is your life even if it will be covered in blood. Don't run away, Zero"

When my father turned around he looked me straight into my eyes before he spoke to Yuki

" Now girl, if he starts going bazerk again I want you to stop him but you can't treat him gently. Look, he won't stop unless you put a bullet in him. A bullet is the best thing for him. After that you can do what you want"

My attention was now focused on Zero. He still sat on the ground and when he looked back into my eyes I could see his shame once more. But I didn't look away. I kept my gaze on him even though it made my body heat rise. I realized now that I wasn't here to kill Zero I was here to save the little life he had left just like my father.

"Zero, that woman it seems she's still alive"

Our eyes widened in unison still not removing our gaze from one another and he put his hand over his tattoo and mine was clenched by my side.

"N-No" I whispered so no one could hear me. I watched Yuki walk closer to Zero and his gaze left me.

I couldn't hear what they were saying. Tears ran down my face and I felt a heavy pain in my chest. I saw blood once again and let out a cry of pain before my body fell to the ground. I could hear Yuki and Zero shouting my name but I was in to much pain to respond.I tried to control my emotions but it was far to overwhelming for me to handle. I cried out once more curling into a ball on the floor holding my head as it throbbed. My entire body ached and I was paralyzed. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I opened my eyes to stare back at them.

"Zero?" I held onto him tightly before roughly pushing him away "D-don't… Don't touch me"

I felt more tears escape me as the pain flowed through my body. Why am I.. so weak? I couldn't control myself this time and I felt all my emotions flow out of me. Hatred, Sadness, Longing. It left me vulnerable and empty. I wasn't qutie sure what was going on but I could feel my body burning and blood rushing throughout my veins. I screamed the pain baring to much weight on my body. I felt a pair of arm lift me I was too weak to do anything this time and slowly felt my body go limp and let darkness flow over me.

**"Why do I have to stay with Honey? I want to be with you and Daddy!"**

**Little Kohana stomped her feet protesting. Her father kneeled in front of her, "What you don't want to see Hanabusa? You love him don't you?" The girl began to tear up nodding her head **

**Her father chuckled using his thumb to wipe the tears "Now Kohana it won't be for long. Do you remember what I told you?" The girl nodded and smiled at her father**

**"Yeah! You and mommy will always be in my heart no matter what happens!" **

**"Yes my sweet girl. Now it's time for you to go"**

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I could feel a layer of sweat on my body. I forced my eyes open and found myself in a strange room. My body felt weak and I could feel a dull ache all over.

"You shouldn't try to move if you are in pain" I rolled over again ignoring the advice "I'm fine. Where am I?"

"You are in one of the headmasters spare rooms" I nodded and held my head as I tried to sit up. "I told you not to move"

I rolled my eyes, "And I told you I am fine, father" His gaze softened and he chuckled at me, "You always were a stubborn one. Acting so strong even when you barely have the strength to move"

I sighed, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only a few hours. Do you care to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. Ever since we've came here. I've been having flashes. I see blood and my body seems to become overwelmed and I-I have these dreams. I'm 4 years old and there is a beautiful woman. I call her mother but she, she's a vampire" I clenched my head once more and groaned feeling pain rise. Whispering, "What's happening to me? What don't I know?"

Toga stayed silent for a moment thinking "I think you should get some more rest now." I shook my head "No, sleeping only makes it worse! I feel as though I am going insane! Please, father."

"Here take these pills they should easy your pain and keep you from dreaming" I nodded and felt my shaking hands slip the pills into my mouth. Soon after I closed my eyes and felt my body relax slowly drifting away to sleep. I prayed this would give me even the slightest peace.

* * *

Toga looked at his daughter laying in bed. She finally looked at peace her beautiful pink hair flowing around her. He put hand on her cheek and sighed. She looked the same as the day they had met. The Kiryu's had found her wandering alone in town and when they asked her were her family was she said she didn't know. "_I don't think I have a family." _No one in town knew who she was either so Toga decided to adopt her. He had always seen her be such a strong child it pained him to know how much pain she was in now.

"It seems her awakening has begun, how interesting. I do wonder if she will go mad before it is all over"

"What do you mean, Vampire?" Toga gave the pureblood a narrowed glare "What's happening to her?"

"So scary. I see where she picked it up but then again she did always have such a strong will." Kaname smiled at the sleeping girl "You see. Kohana is not an ordinary girl. Her parents were vampires, killed one night and to spare Kohana's life she was turned into a human. It seems that she is starting to remember now. Though I hope she doesn't fight it too hard or I am afraid she will truly go insane."

"What do you mean turned into a human? You have got to be joking"

"I'm afraid not. It is one of the powers us vampires posses"

Toga sat down in his seat next to Kohana. Trying to make sense of everything. There was never once that he would have thought she was truly a vampire. He had only known her as his daughter. A vampire hunter. None of it made any sense.

"If this is truly what's happening then I guess there is nothing I can do to stop it. However, remember this, she will never truly be a vampire. Not ever." The pureblood nodded "I suppose you may be right. But none of us know what our future will truly be"

With that Kaname left a smirk playing on his face. All of his pons were certainly in the right place.


End file.
